The use of small geometry and low-voltage semiconductor devices (i.e., semiconductor devices that reliably operate when the voltage across any two transistor terminals is less than a relatively low maximum voltage) is the trend in advanced integrated circuits (ICs). These low-voltage devices consume less power and can be reliably operated at higher clock rates than larger geometry semiconductor devices that tolerate relatively higher terminal-to-terminal voltage differences. Accordingly, low-voltage devices are used in a number of electronic systems. Intermediate voltage-level devices (i.e., devices that reliably operate when the voltage across any two transistor terminals is less than approximately 3V) are generally used in ICs that require analog functions. Even higher voltage levels are required by some circuits used in both analog and digital functional blocks related to system interfaces and other functions. One way to accommodate these higher voltages is to use transistors designed to operate reliably at corresponding higher voltage levels. For example, transistors where the voltage across any two transistor device terminals can be 5V without reliability issues (i.e., 5V transistors) can be used to manage inter-IC power (e.g., on/off) functions over a range of voltages from 0V to about 5V.
As input/output power supply voltages are reduced, it becomes increasingly difficult to meet performance requirements for high-speed low-voltage applications using complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices using a field-effect transistor (FET) designed to tolerate higher terminal-to-terminal voltages. One reason for the increased difficulty is that known operational amplifier designs with conventional bias circuits tend to stray from their optimal performance at different process, voltage and temperature (PVT) combinations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a low cost, reliable and integrated receiver solution that can not only be implemented using existing semiconductor manufacturing process technologies but can optimally perform across a range of PVT conditions.